No Game No Life In The Horizon
by levi97100
Summary: (AU) Where Sora And Shiro were never taken to the World of Disboard, Instead they were taken to The world of Elder Tale, And the two most learn how to Fight in order to help Log Horizon, Defeat The Evil Flügel Army and Their Leader Jibril. Log Horizon takes place after Season 1 Final. (Sora x Shiro) (Shiroe x Akatsuki) (Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**No Game No Life In The Horizon.**

**Summary.**  
**(AU) Where Sora And Shiro were never taken to the World of Disboard, Instead they were taken to The world of Elder Tale, And the two most learn how to Fight in order to help Log Horizon, Defeat The Evil Flügel Army and Their Leader Jibril. Log Horizon takes place after Season 1 Final. (Sora x Shiro) (Shiroe x Akatsuki) (Crossover)**

**I Own Nothing Of either of these awesome shows so please don't sue it's not like I got any money anyway. **

**I will change any if not all characters as I see fit, But I don't plan on changing unless I feel the need to. Original characters are property of Levi97100.**

**There May Be SPOILERS From (No Game No Life) AND (Log Horizon) I Don't Know Yet So Read At Your Own Risk You Have Be WARNED!.**

**REVIEW! If you want me to make more chapters. **  
**P.S. I'll take good or bad Reviews because I love to hear what people think of My story's.**

**I'll try to explain what's new and what's the same as the story goes and if I can't explain it I'll put some of the new stuff at the end of each Chapter so you can understand the story better.**

**WARNING! There Might be Relationships of couples of the same sex, or and Huge Age gaps, there may be Self harm, Cuss Words, Incest, or and Suicide, And I may talk badly of any or all. **

**Religion, you have been WARNED.**

**My own rating 15 or older.**

**(A/N) **  
**When I use " This it means the person is talking Like this "Hi IM Levi" And when I use this ' It means somebody Is thinking like this 'I would like it if somebody would review this story' And this "' means A thought in A thought like this 'Man that was funny when he said "'Hi I'm Levi'" Like does he think we didn't guess that from his user name already?' And when I switch scenes from now on I'm going to use XXXXXX okay like this.**

**Start.**

**As he walked down the road he could not help but think of what his love is doing.**

_**XXXXXX**_

**On the other side of town she stopped in the street thinking how beautiful the day is.**

**END.**

**Final thing, When I narrate, I'll use * okay like this. "*This is A story of games, Once every 100 years Gods cam togather and played A game using people*" **  
**Okay there you go now have fun reading. :)**  
**...**

**Story.**

**Chapter "Prologue"**

...

Countless servers of countless online games, All online players saying the same thing.

[ ] : "I'm dead."

[KsK] : "I died."

[LUNA] : "I'm dead, Lol."

[Masion Diev] : "Huh? How? I die?

The Answer to all their questions is always the same [ ]

As Yet another player desided to play against [ ]

The player was known as [Jin] (The strongest Queen)

_**XXXXXX**_

Two Players lit A flame lighting up the darkness, And fired it at [Jin] She dodged with A spin. "I Can't believe it." Then A Player with A big sword came down at her trying to slice her but she dodged again by stepping back.

"There's only four of them!" Another Player came up from behind her and aimed A big pink canon with A pink beam at her she almost got hit having to dodged beam after beam aimed at her.

"And yet they beat 1,200 Players?" She then rolls into A corner were A beam hits A rope that held A cage above her making it fall and trap her, All four Players start running at her, She then turns around her HP at 20% and her MP filling all the way up.

"It's over though." She then fires A bunch of blue beams in A circal aimed at the four Players, One Player stands in front of the rest and blocks her attack with A fire shield, While one of the others makes A run for it dodgeding all the beams aim at him, Her MP starts refilling again.

"Your Mine." She says with A big smile on her face, She then fires A big purple beam that aims at all four of the Players, It starts destorying everything it touches, That's when she feels something jump behind her and turns to see it is the Player that was running earlyer.

"No way." He gets closer with is sword. "They dodged that to?" Then he slices her.

_**XXXXXX**_

"*Have you heared of this urban myth?*"

**_XXXXXX_**

Online profiles starts popping up on A computer screen showing all the Players names and Levels who was in the fight angainst [ ]. On the right side was [Night Opera] and [ ] four Players on the left. [ ] Win, Players (4) Vs [Night Opera] Loss, Players (1,201)

**_XXXXXX_**

"*There's A group of unknown Players who beat every game they play.*"

**_XXXXXX_**

It starts showing The four players who won.

_**XXXXXX**_

"*Their scores are out of this world to.*"

**_XXXXXX_******

It zooms in on the name of the Players [ ]

_**XXXXXX**_

"*They never fill in their account names.*"

"*So we only know them as (Blank).*"

"*It's said that these people are unbeatable.*"

_**XXXXXX**_

It then shows A young famale Elf Avatar (Jin) which says. "You think Blinks are cheaters?"

Then A big male warrior Avatar says. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure they're A group of cheaters." He then turns around to look at all the Players Avatars that loss to [Blank] And contuines. "There's no other explanation to four of them beating 1,200 people." It shows All the Avatars before he starts again. "They must've used aimbots, Dodge hacks, And change the size of their hitbox." "There's no doubt He finishes they'er cheating." He finishes.

"No." (Jin) Says then she turns her head to look at the man and contuines. "We were the ones breaking the rules." She then starts thinking of all the attacks she did and how her MP filled up so fast. "There's no other way I'd be able to spam those massive spells."

He says. "What?"

She then expains. "Blank still dodged them, Though." She starts thinking of the fight against them. "They predicted I'd cheat to spam those spells." She then looks down. "Blank... I bet they'er super smart!" She says shaking and bunching around. "I wonder who they are." Hearts now in her eyes.

_**XXXXXX**_

Servers with everything that happens in online games starts to pop up.

"*And so the rumors spread even faster.*"

"*Urban myths are kind of like A wish.*"

**_XXXXXX_**

The screan goes black.

"*because, When it comes down to it, The least interesting answer is usually the correct one.*"

_**XXXXXX**_

Two people sitting in A small room with computers everwhere, One A teenage boy leaning back in A chair and the other A small little girl leaning against the side of the chair.

"I can't believe we won." Says the young man with A (sigh) And leaning back in the chair.

(Brother, Sora, Age 18.)  
(Virgin, Communication Disorder, NEET, Game-Obsessed.)

"Hey, Sis, Could you stop controlling Blank's main account with your feet?" He asked with another (Sigh) And turning his head down and to the side to look at his Sister.

"I'm hungry." Says his Sister with one foot on A controller, While eating cup roman with her small hands.

(Little Sister, Shiro, Age 11.)  
(Never goes to school, Communication Disorder, shut-in, Game-Obsessed.)

"Want some?" She holds some Moteru, And ask her Brother.

"Thanks." He says, Then he leans over and takes some.

**_XXXXXX_**

"I'd have never thought you'd buy something this fancy." Sora says to his little Sister, While he types way at his key board.

Shiro who is still playing with her feet now has two controllers says. "Nutrition is important."

"Just so you know, Sis, The human brain can function so long as it has glucose." Sora says while moving the two controllers in his hands really fast and hitting some bottoms. "In terms of cost-performance, White bread is best." He contuines.

Shiro puts down the drink she was drinking and says. "Nice Min-Maxing" Then she turns to look at her chest and puts her hand on it then contuines. "But I won't grow if I don't get any other types of Nutrients." She finishes.

"You'er beautiful as you are, So I wouldn't worry about it." Sora explains, Taking A quick peek at his Sister out the corner of his eye.

He then ask. "Hey, What time is it?" His eyes look tired very tired.

"It's... 8:00 AM. In the middle of the night." Shiro says looking at the clock on top of A desk beside some of their computers.

"What day is it?" He asks is Sister tiredly.

"Does that really matter to A NEET?" Shiro ask falling asleep and laying on her left side on the floor.

"Of couse it does." Sora said then explained why. "It lets us know whenever there are new events or tournaments in MMOs." He then looks over at his sleeping Sister. "Hang on! I know you've been up five days straight, But if you quit now, I won't have A healer!" He said.

(Proof of how long Shiro has been up was the five eaten cup romans on the floor by her.)

Shiro then gets up and graps the controllers on the floor she was using earlyer and puts them on Soras feet making him hold them with the bottom of his feet, And says. "You can do it."

"Do you really expect me to control four characters with my hand and feet?" Sora asked in disbelief at what is Sister wants him to do.

Shiro puts on A cute face and says. "Good luck." Tilting her head to the side.

"Hang on! Just hang on!" Sora trys to say to the again sleeping Shiro. "If you go to sleep, Shiro, Then everyone-And by. (everyone.) I mean (Me.)-Will die!." He finishes, In A panic.

Sora then yells with A laugh. "Fine, I'll do it!"

**_XXXXXX_******

The city out side cars going by people walking the streats, Birds in the sky.

"*The world is chaotic, Unreasonable, and unfair.*"

"*It has no meaning whatsoever.*"

"*Those who realize that but refuse to come to terms with it make A wish-A wish that the

world could be A little more interesting.*"

_**XXXXXX**_

Sora and Shiro looking at the computer monitors. "*That's what A urban myth is.*"

"*Let me lend you A hand.*"

"*And for the sake of form, I'll write."

The view changes showing A blink computer monitor. "*Have you heared A rumor like this?*"

Computer monitor then lights up and shows 1 message, In front of the monitor lays A sleeping Shiro with her thumb in her mouth.

She starts to awaken from the bright light in her face. "Nii... You got mail." She says with her eyes still closed.

A panting Sora trys his best to respond to her. "Your Brother's been playing four characters on four separate screans." He then leans back in the chair out of breath.

"I don't know what you want, But I don't have the energy to do it." He finishes.

"It might be from A friend." Shiro says in A cutely way.

Sora was Shocked, So he asked. "Whos friend?" Already knowing the answer.

"Yours?" Shiro Asked, Without even turning around.

"That's funny." Sora siad in A high pitch voice with A little laugh. "It almost like my sweet little Sister just said something mean and sarcastic about me." He said poking inside his right ear with is right index finger.

Shiro then gets up and taps the computer monitor making the message pop open, She looks shocked at what it saids.

(Sender Unknown)  
(Have you two siblings ever felt like you were born in the wrong world?) (Link)

"What's this?" Sora asked looking over his Sister at the screan. "How does he know that blank are siblings?" he contuined.

Shiro who also is surprised by that ask. "What do we do?" Never taking her eyes off the screan in front of her.

"Is he trying to bargain with us?" Sora asked out loud hoping his smart little Sister would know.

He then glicks on the (Link) "Well, It should be fun to check out." Sora stated.

**_XXXXXX_**

(Welcome) Said A auto voice, It was A chess game.

"Huh? Chess?" Sora asked, confused this is not what he thought the (Link) Would be.

"Good night." Shiro said before falling back trying to go back to sleep, Before she hit the floor Sora grabbed her arm saying. "Hang on." Looking at his Sister who now is starting to snore he contuined. "I can't play against some High-Level computer!" Sora stated in A rush.

Shiro finally got back on her feet and walked around and sat down in the chair and started playing.

'Chess is A finite, Two-Player, Zero-Sum, Perfect-Informaion game... There's absolutely no luck involved, Theoretically, There is A perfect solution that will never lose, But that's only if you understand the, 10^120 possible states of the board.' He thinks to himself while watching Shiro play the game.

'Chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe.' Shiro thinks then contuines playing the game moving her next piece.

'That's right, shiro's scored 20 straight victories against computers desinged to defeat grandmasters, Alternating between going first and second, But...' Sora thought, Moving closer to Shiro.

The opponent shocked Shiro. "It blocked off it's own piece?" Shiro stared at the screan confused by the way her opponent is playing.

Sora put his hand on Shiros head and said. "Wait Shiro." Then started taking A closer look at the screan.

"Nii." Shiro looked over to where Sora was now leaning.

Sora explained. "A computer will always select the best move, That's why your able to beat them, but they'er deliberately playing poorly to lure you in, It's A human." He looks over to Shiro and says. "Calm down, In A game of skill there's no way you'll lose." He then picks Shiro up and sits down on the chair and put her on his lap, Then contuines. "I'll tell you when they'er tring to spook you or lure you in." He then puts his hand over her holding the mose. "The two of us, Sora and Shiro, Form Blank togather, Let's see if there's somebody who can actually beat us." He finishes with A evil look in his eyes.

**_XXXXXX_**

Shiro And sora look at the screan with blood shot eyes and bags under them, While frowning.

(Checkmate! You are the winner!) Said A auto voice, The screan flashed Winner.

Both Sora and Shiro let out A breath of air neither knew the were holding, And (Sighs) of relief, And strech back in the chair.

"We won!" Sora says tiredly and out of breath.

"It's been A long time since I've been pushed to the brink like this, Were they really Human?." Shiro says weakly, Already feeling so tired.

Then they get A new message, And they both look at the other then sit up.

It reads. (Sender Unknown)  
(Well done)  
(If your that good at games...)  
(The world must be A tough place for you live, Righ?)

A shock Sora says. "What?"

(What do you think of the world?)  
(Is it fun?)  
(Is it easy to live in?)

Shiro buries herself in Sora's stoamach. "What do we think?" Sora started. "We have no idea what the rules are, Or what the goal is, But there are 7 billion people making whichever moves they want, There are penalties if you win or if you lose to much, You can't skip your turn, And if you talk to much, You'll be ostacized, There are no parameters and no way of telling the genre." he finishes.

Sora and Shiro say this together. "This world is nothing to more then A shitty game."

(If there was A world were it is A game)  
(A world where the rules and goal is clear)  
(What would you think about that?)

Sora got A cats grin and started to chuckle, And type his reply. (Well, If there was A world like that, Then we were born in the wrong world.) As he hit send the screan went black and the room started to as will.

Sora and shiro both stand up out of the chair and start looking around the room, scared at what is heppening. "What's going on?" Sora said out loud. "Nii." Shiro said getting closer to him were she feels safest.

They then hear A voice say. "I Agree! You were difinitely born in the wrong world!" Then A little boy started coming out of The computer monitor reaching for the two siblings who now had their hands locked with one another and were shaking out of fear.

"So I'll let you be reborn in the world you should've originally been born." The boy says with A big smile on his face.

**_XXXXXX_**

The next thing Sora and Shiro know they are falling in the sky with the little kid falling with A big smile on his face.

"Welcome to the world of Elder Tale" The boy says.

Shiro and Sora both hold on to one another as the fall and Sora says. "What the hell?!"

"This is the world of your dreams the world of Elder Tale the very game you both beta and beat and since have been known as God in the game aways at the top." The boy says chearfuly.

Shiro ask. "Who are you?" As her and Sora fall fast towards the ground.

The boy points at himself. "Me? I'm Tet The God of Games." He says happily.

"God of game?" Sora asked confused what the hells going on.

"Yup all you have to do now is beat the evil Goddess Jibril who is trying to take over the world Elder Tale and you two can be your true selfs." Tet stated with A knowing smile.

Sora and Shiro both prepared to hit the ground and die what when they hit they didn't feel A thing and they both were unharded, They look up to see Tet flying and using some tpye of Magic to set them down on the ground solfly.

"Why do you know about us or what we want?" Sora asked.

"If you beat Jibril I'll tell you." Tet then disappeared waving goodbye.

"Nii... what do we do now?" Shiro asked looking at Sora.

"What we do best beat this game."

...

**End Of Chapter 1.**

**...**  
**Most of what I used was straight from the animes first chapter will have Some of the (Log Horizon) Characters.**

**I don't know how fast I'll update I have A lot going on in life right now but if people review and follow the story it would make me want to write more and faster, I love everybody who read this story it means A lot to me so please be safe and have A great day or let me know if any or all my characters are OCC or anything.**

**P.S. Follow My forum so you can get Updates or News about Chapters or. Follow My Twitter. MrFallenAngel97 **

**Date:(10/24/2014)**

**...**  
**P.S. I just want to get this up so I didn't run it through A spell checker or did I reread it to see and make sure everything was okay sorry but I'm really tired and have been working on this for the last 5 hours plus working on My Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I have A lot of other stuff in my life I have to do. If it gets A lot of people upset then when I get time I will upload it Again with the same title but add A (FIXED) at the end, With everything checked and made right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N.) Sorry it took so long for this Chapter I've been very busy, Plus I wanted to watch some of (Log Horizon Season 2) to get some ideas XD I must also say sorry for the fact that I have not watch the (Season 1) In A long time so I'm only going off of what I remember and what Wiki says so I might change some things in this Story sorry if that upsets you I will try to keep it as much like the show as I can.**

**I didn't think so many people would like My Story so I must say thank so very much it means A lot that I have so many people (Following / Favorite / Reviewed) My Story XD**

**()()()**

**(List: Reviewed 5)**

**(Sora Kuhaku: In the beginning part her name is not Jin it's Queen in the beginning of the anime jin is one of the many players that got killed and was saying their strongest player Queen is the only one left. I like the way you are going with this especially the pairings! SoraxShiro Ftw! you have some spelling mistakes but not so much that it makes it illegible. Hope you continue!) **

**(A/N.): Thanks for Letting me know XD Really? Thank you I hope you also like this Chapter, Yes I'm A huge fan of (Sora X Shiro) I love them to together XD Yeah When I put that Chapter I was so tired and I had been up all night working on it so I didn't reread it or put it through A spell check :( I'm sorry about that I'll try to not make As many mistakes on this Chapter.) **

**(Kurama no Jubi: Hey I like your friend continuous fic soon so I like both animes so do not let it have an interesting principle) **

**(A/N.): Thank you :) I to love both (Animes) I hope you will also enjoy this Chapter.)**

**(Guest: More plzzzzzzzzzzzz I beg u)**

**(A/N.) Okay here you go XD.) **

**(firedog1235: this is a amazing chapter! can't wait till more :) going to be a great read.)**

**(A/N.) Thank You! Will here you go I hope you like this chapter as well.) **

**(AoiKishi: okay, if shiro and sora is known as god of elder tales, you should make the finish Jibril in flash! Right? Keep write!)**

**(A/N.) I have idea's for Jibril, I hope that you will like, Also please tell me if you have any other idea's or suggestions. )**

**Okay I will now be using something different for My switch scenes.**

**Now on I'm going to use ()()() okay like this.**

**(Start.)**

**As he walked down the road he could not help but think of what his love is doing.**

**()()()**

**On the other side of town she stopped in the street thinking how beautiful the day is.**

**(END.)**

**Okay there you go now have fun reading XD, And Sorry for the long (A/N.)**  
**...**

**(Story.)**  
**(Arc: 1 - "New Friends?")**  
**(Chapter: 2 - "The Change.")**

**...**

_*Life Is A Dream For The Wise,_

_ A Game For The Fool,_

_ A Comedy For The Rich,_

_ A Tragedy For The Poor.*_

...

"Lord Shiroe I could not find anything out about the supposed falling people that Naotsugu claims he show." Akatsuki reports, She never likes letting her Master down, So she searched all over Akihabara for information about any possible leads and they all turned up to lead only to dead ends, And A few thugs trying to make quick money by bullying people outside by the gates.

"Hmn I see." Shiroe says it bothers him to not know what's going on, He knows it's not Akatsuki's fault for not being able to find anything because if she couldn't then that means there is nothing there to find or somebody is pulling some type of stings.

"It's probably that idiot Naotsugu seeing things again." Akatsuki muttered it is likely Naotsugu he's always trying to get pay back on her for all the times she kicks him, What batter way to get pay back on her then to embarrass her in front of her lov- Master, Yes Master just Master.

"Um Akatsuki? You okay?" As much as Shiroe likes seeing Akatsuki make weird faces while blushing and talking to herself he does worry her failure might have snapped something in her, And that is not something he wants he can't have someone so important to him stressing over something that is not their fault.

"Huh? ... Ah.. Yes I'm fine my Lord! I um have to.. Go training yes I have to go training." With that she vanished not leaving even smoke behind, She will make it up to her Lord one way or another if there is something going on she is going to get to the bottom of it and make her Lord proud, But if it really is Naotsugu trying to get some type of revenge on her she will find A way to kill him and make sure he does not come back.

Meanwhile on the other side of Akihabara, Naotsugu felt A cold chill like no other run down his spine, And for some reason he feels that Akatsuki has something to do with it?

"Meow looks like young Akatsuki has got herself worked up again.. Right Shiroe?" Nyanta asked while walking into Shiroe's study, Shiroe glances over his way before standing up from his chair and walking around to close the window.

"Yes but that's not what I called you here for, We have some important matters to discuss."

"Meow so serious."

()()()

"Shiro! I'm so tired we've been walking forever, Did video games always feel this way?" Sora asked his little Sister who looks like she is about to pass out, He wishes he could do what all the anime characters do and squatted down and say something cool like "Get on my darling little Sister your manly big Brother will carry you to A nice place to rest." But he knows she probably has A better changes carrying him to A place to rest then he does carrying her even with her tiny body it's to much for A person who only works out in games at least she's young so she should have more energy then him.

Shiro looks up at her Brother and is about to answer until A little menu pops up in front of her. "Nii..." Sora stops to stare at it. "How did you do that Shiro?" "I don't know." "Interesting lets see what it can do." Sora looks back down to her menu to see, She has all the skills and items she did when she and Sora first beta the game.

Lvl 101 the number brings A smile to her face it was the hardest game she and Sora had ever played it took them A full week to reach that Lvl the game makers said they were only supposed to be able to get to Lvl 100 but they somehow pushed it until it went up 1 more then the Max.

Sora seeing the smile on his little Sisters cute face brought A smile to his own, 'So Tet you really do know what will make us happy?' He thought he then started to walk forward only to see his menu has popped up as well.

"Say Shiro what do you say we go get some practice in before we destroy Jibril?"

"Okay.. But Nii.. I'm hungry."

"Ah so am I, If I recall there should be A place called Akihabara near by lets stop there first."

Shiro gives A small nod of agreement.

()()()

"Lady Stephanie, I just got word from Master Tet that the one true Gods of Elder Tale have returned and they are going to defeat the evil Jibril." Kazuhiko states, He has only heard legends about them but from what Tet says they are most likely the only ones who will be able to beat Jibril and send everyone home where they belong.

"Really but I thought he said they were in the old world?" Steph ask it's hard to believe that Kazuhiko is lying about something so important but still Tet said it would take time and lots of power to bring them back to Elder Tale.

"Yes... He just announced it."

**END.**

**(A/N.) Sorry this chapter is so short and it took so long to get out here I've been busy and I just really wanted to post something for you guys I will try to make the other chapters longer. Please review it will make me work harder! :)**


	3. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~**Levi97100.**


End file.
